


As a Matter of Fact

by MajorTrouble



Series: Team Bingo Bongo for BIKM Bingo! [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ASMR, BIKM Bingo Fill - #23 Thinkable, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Geralt gets a break, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: Thinkable:1 : conceivably possible2 : capable of being comprehended or reasoned about
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Team Bingo Bongo for BIKM Bingo! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	As a Matter of Fact

"That's unthinkable."

"No, it's untenable. It's absolutely thinkable."

"You're ridiculous."

"Thank-you."

Geralt stared blankly at Jaskier for a moment before shaking his head. "Wasn't a compliment."

"Ah but I know you meant it as one, my dear man! You're entirely too predictable." Jaskier's smile stretched wide across his face. “Look, it’s a thought experiment. Just sit back and close your eyes. I know you can do that, at least.”

The Witcher grumbled, but did as he was told. He knelt on his bedroll, hands on his thighs, and relaxed into the familiar posture he took when he meditated. The campfire crackled merrily in the center of the clearing, and he could hear the distinct rustling of creatures in the underbrush, but there was no immediate threat. 

Despite everything being familiar, normal even, he couldn’t help feeling ridiculous himself. Jaskier had suggested this exercise, and he’d - regrettably - agreed. All he had to do was sit still, and let Jaskier’s voice guide him. 

The idea behind it was unthinkable. He had made an off-hand comment about being overwhelmed. That sometimes his senses became too much and he wished he could turn them off. Jaskier had suggested that maybe he could, if only in his mind. And he’d scoffed at the idea. Derided it for several days, poking holes in any and all arguments the bard could come up with. But he hadn’t let it go. He’d worried the thought around in his head like a stone, contemplating it from all angles, until he’d blurted out that he wanted to try it, but he had his reservations. 

Jaskier had been quietly triumphant, which had actually convinced him more. So now he was sat, waiting for Jaskier to begin, relaxing further into himself and listening to the barely-there humming that was just at the edge of his senses. 

Wait. Had they started? 

He resisted the urge to open his eyes and concentrated instead on the breathy notes.They spun a delicate little melody, and he could feel his own vocal cords moving in response, silently joining in.

It went on for a while, the melody spiraling up and down, in and out before settling into a cadence of three notes, pausing for several seconds each. Finally they drifted into silence and Geralt felt like he was suspended in space. He could still hear the campfire crackling, but it felt distant, somehow, detached from where he was. 

When Jaskier spoke, his voice was somewhere between a whisper and a hum. “There is nothing for you to see, nothing to taste, nothing to feel, and nothing to hear but the sound of my voice. Let everything else go. Your thoughts are a cauldron, and they can bubble up and break the surface, but you don’t need to acknowledge them. Let everything sink down and settle to the bottom.”

At first his natural predilection was to resist. Allowing his awareness to dissipate like Jaskier was suggesting would leave him vulnerable, open to attack. But he let that thought rise to the surface and then watched it sink back down and it made him feel lighter, somehow. 

The bard’s voice was still lilting somewhere on the edge of his hearing, but like the humming from before, it was a comfort rather than a distraction. He felt everything settle as he consciously let go of his senses. They were still there, still too sharp, too bright, too hard, but he could dull them consciously. 

It was a long time before he resurfaced. The moon was just dipping below the horizon and the fire had been banked to glowing coals. Jaskier was scrunched up on his side, like he’d dragged his knees up to his chin and then fallen over. Geralt allowed himself a soft smile at the sleeping bard before he carefully stood, shaking out stiff limbs and retrieving a blanket. Careful prodding made Jaskier move onto the bedroll with him and he held him close, wrapping the blanket around both of them and tucking the slightly smaller man’s head under his chin. Jaskier sighed, burrowing his face into his chest as Geralt stared out into the dark forest. 

For a little while, he’d been alone. Aware and not aware. Inside his head, but present. He marvelled at how different it was from how he usually meditated. It wasn’t focused on healing his body, still aware of any changes to the environment around him, alert to any dangers that might interfere or leave him vulnerable. In that aspect he was never truly relaxed, always ready at a moment’s notice to spring to his feet and fight. 

This was more of a retreat from his environment. A calm softness that made him feel at ease within himself. 

He wondered if Jaskier would help him do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you again for reading!! <3 Comments are love....


End file.
